Nagareboshi
by ShinakaStar
Summary: Anzu is a tenshi. Made to replace Seto's shugotenshi in teaching him how to be nice! She learns about modern technology as well as the complex nature of love. Such as how it's like to have two guys chasing after you and the unrequited kind.


****

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Yugioh…Ay, stupid, annoying disclaimer…

Uh, hi there, you may know me for writing such fanfictions such as "Untitled Love", "Hi, That's Not My Sister", and "Love of the Sakura Petals. This is ShinakaStar, making another fic debut when I really shouldn't be- * looks at the many reviewers with signs saying "CONTINUE YOUR OTHER FICS OR DIE" *- but this particular idea kept tugging at my head, so you could see it was hard not to want to write it down. So, please enjoy and remember to R+R!! But no flames, PWEASE?? The title means "Shooting Star", by the way.

****

Note:

Anzu Mazaki = Tea Gardner

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to asJounouchi by others, except for Shizuka)** = Joey Wheeler**

Shizuka Kawai (her last name's not Jounouchi anymore since her mother most probably married someone else after the divorce) = **Serenity Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda)** = Tristan Taylor**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback**

tenshi = angel

shugotenshi = guardian angel

****

Nagareboshi 

Prologue

Somewhere in the Sky

"**Mazaki-san**!! I have an assignment for you!!"

Grumbling silently to herself, as the brunette took off after the source of the order, light feathery wings folding outwards to glide onto the air, Anzu took the situation into hand- what could the head tenshi possibly want with her? Assignments usually included shugotenshi (guardian angels) to go down to Earth to correct and teach their humans the error of their ways, but the brunette didn't even **had **a human to watch over. Her last human, Amane Bakura, had been dead for the last few years and since then, nobody had bothered to make Anzu shugotenshi again.

Settling down her feet onto a soft fluffy patch of cloud, the girl came face-to-face with her target; the ever-so cranky Kenichi Tachikawa, now with a curving frown on her lips, and repulsive wrinkles to boot. Rumor had foretold that Kenichi would soon die from an overdose of frown wrinkles, but there she was, still…**there**.

"So, it takes you this long to fly over here. I'll fix that problem later, but right now I need to tell you what you need to do."

"What do you need me for, Tachi-sensei?? My human died a few years ago, what could I do **now**??"

Watching in amusement as various more lines appeared here and there on her elder's face- as a rule, Kenichi **detested **being called the abbreviated version of her name, being Tachi-sensei or Ken-chan, and anyway, Anzu thought it hilarious the way her wrinkles sprout like fleas.

"**Don't **call me that. And yes, I know that Amane girl died already. You're going to be replacement for one of the shugotenshi instead- Hiroko-san. She was supposed to be teaching her human to be nice, but she got caught in other affairs surrounding the Tenshi bureaucracy and will not be back until a couple of months later."

"**What**?? Why **me**?? Why didn't you pick the other tenshi?! They have absolutely more experience than **me**!! I never even went down to Earth before, even when my human was still **living**!!" Hyperventilating in absolute incredulity, the head tenshi simply rolled her mahogany-slate eyes before attempting to shake Anzu out of her delirium- it was quite typical for the rookie tenshi to be involved in melodramatic acts such as this, but even this was outright ridiculous for her!

"Oh, for goodness sakes, snap out of it, Mazaki-san!! I gave you this task so you can build up experience for when I make you shugotenshi again! Now, this human lives in Domino City, Japan, and is the head CEO of his own company KaibaCorp!! He also has a little brother named Mokuba Kaiba, but he's not important. The subject is named Seto Kaiba."

Having calmed down from the previous moment, Anzu blinked at the slew of facts she had gotten from Kenichi- **rich**? **A CEO of his own company**? Seto obviously had everything he needed, so what was the need for her?

"Yes, I know what you're wondering: if the guy's rich and famous then why bother sending down a shugotenshi? The problem is, he won't open up his heart to anybody but his brother. He is cold-hearted, ruthless, competitive and the like to everybody else. I want you to make him **nice**!!"

Blinking in bafflement, Anzu had the sudden urge to go over to the middle-aged tenshi and wring her neck as hard as she can, to knock some sense back into her head- there was **no **way the brunette was going to agree to this in a million plus years! 

"You have **got** to be kidding me…Tachikawa-sensei, how can I turn someone like that **nice**??"

"I don't know how, but you better do it in the months allotted. To make it easier, Mutou-kun will join you also. He's waiting for you right now as we speak."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Knowing you to be dense, I have provided you a picture of Seto Kaiba. Don't lose it along the way."

Handing Anzu a rather miniature photo of a frowning high school teenager with mussed hair on the darker shades of auburn, and eyes a cloudy sapphire, the girl shivered at the stoic expression the guy held in his eyes- unfeeling, apathetic, impassive…At least Anzu would had her best friend to help her out while trying to complete this impossible job, though it wasn't nearly enough to assuage the ache in her heart. But it was sort of funny to see that Seto's frown resembled that of Kenichi's, though the head tenshi would had have Anzu's head for that if the brunette actually said it.

"He looks so…**emotionless**…"

"Well, that's what years of abuse would do to anyone. But never mind about that, you have an assignment to do."

"Yeah…" Preparing to enter the entrance to the lower realm with low spirits, a swift hand on the girl's shoulder delayed her, while Anzu swung her head around once again to see what the commotion was all about.

"Mazaki-san…you can do this. I know you can. Why else would I had chosen you to do this in the first place?" Providing a brief smile to Anzu to be shocked at before immediately reverting back to her usual frown, Kenichi hurriedly pushed the tenshi to the entrance- there was no mistaking it, Anzu mused, Kenichi had a mood swing problem. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Domino City, Japan

"-And now we focus our attention to these mysterious star showers that been happening all through the end of last month till now. Astrologers say that the showers have something to do with the coming holiday of Children's Day. But scientists depute that, saying that it has to do something with the alignment of the planets, but do you know what **I **think? I think it's all done by aliens!! Yes, you know of them, green and-"

Shutting off the television abruptly, leaving Mokuba in groans, Seto set down the remote control on his desk, appalled at what Japan's television news had to offer these days; **aliens**, as if such creatures ever existed, but his little brother Mokuba seemed fascinated by the very subject itself.

"Nii-sama, why'd you turned off the TV?? I wanted to hear what the newscaster had to say about the aliens creating those weird star showers."

Going back to his laptop, Seto gave out an exasperated sign- not at Mokuba of course, but at the immaturity of the conversation they were having, talking about life forms from other places except Earth. The CEO disliked science fiction and he disliked it more and more as the seconds rolled by.

"There are no such things as aliens, Mokuba. It's all just a bunch of pet theories taken too far. Why don't you do your homework?"

"Oh, **fine**. You want something to eat while I go down?"

"No."

Leaving the room, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts and the klick-klacking of the keys on the keyboard, he slumped against his leather seat, worn out from the strenuous movement of the fingers and the arms, thoroughly sore and aching. Work was his only escape from this cruel place called "reality", and lines that surrounded his eyes were evidence of it. Really, he would have just killed himself a long time ago, if not for Mokuba and KaibaCorp. And also his victory over Gozaburo in the game of life and death they had played for years- six years to be exact.

'So-called stepfather of mine. He thought he could win- win by hitting me, kicking me, and beating me with all kinds of things he keeps with him. But I survived through all of it, while he won a trip down the window of my KaibaCorp office.'

A smirk came across his lips- **yes**, revenge was sweet.

TBC

A/N: Uh, is this a good prologue so far? There will be a triangle surrounding Seto, Anzu and Jounouchi (can't get enough of him and his crazy antics), which will be the main part of the fic and on the side, Yami and Yuugi!!! I will try to make this fic semi-funny on the parts when Anzu learns about modern technology and tries everything to make Seto Kaiba nice!! Which is a first for me, since I've never written humor much. Ja ne, and please review!!

~ ~ * ShinakaStar * ~ ~ 


End file.
